tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dweller Rises
Rise of The Dweller Who: Hubcap, Windshear, Junkyard, Bombshell, Hurricane, Typhoon, Technobots Where: Cybertron When: November, 2012 Plot: The Dweller Hubcap falls down a lot, then sets the Dweller free. It happens. As logged by Hubcap - Wednesday, November 07, 2012, 2:36 PM ---- Landing Pad - Autobot City The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. ;Contents: *Hubcap *Six-Gun *Autobot Shuttle <''Outrider''> *Junkion Shuttle <''JSS Schwartz''> *Junkyard *Gravitic Accelerator *Pacific Base Hull <> Assault Infantry XO Trypticon says, "Bombshell has broken free of his bonds and left the Medical Bay." Junkyard is still standing next to the Schwartz, welding on a loose panel. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Why do you always have BAD NEWS when you break into the base comm, moron?" <> Assault Infantry XO Trypticon says, "When I have good news, I'll etch it on the bottom of my foot and stomp it into you, Screecher." <> Assault Infantry XO Trypticon says, "He's in the Main Chamber, should you care." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "THATS LORD STARSCREAM TO YOU! -- wait you said bombshell has escaped?" <> Soundwave laughs creepily. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "NO let him bit yo-- wait scratch that, close off that section -- thats an order. I'm on my way." <> Browning says, "Need me to come up there an' rough him up for ya?" <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Decepticons, stay away from him. THATS AN ORDER" <> Assault Infantry XO Trypticon says, "Too late. While you were yattering, Lord Screecher, he escaped to the command level." <> Slugfest says, "EEEEE!" <> Ace Pilot Windshear says calmly, "Let me deal with him." Hubcap drifts apparently casually onto the landing pad, although his optics fasten upon a shuttlecraft. He's moving oddly, almost like a marionette, but his smile is as charming as ever. ::GAME: Junkyard PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Junkyard notices the little com bot drift onto the landing pad, and flashes a charming smile of his own. <> Air Commander Starscream says, "As you wish, Windshear. He's in the main hallway, Command Level."" <> Ace Pilot Windshear says, "Trypticon, I need to get in..." <> Air Commander Starscream cuts in, "You heard him, lower the field long enough to let him." <> Assault Infantry XO Trypticon says, "Already done, mecha-moron." <> Air Commander Starscream mutters, "Slagging comm lag..." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Wait what did you call me?" <> Assault Infantry XO Trypticon says, "I believe the lag you suffer from is in between your audio receptors." <> Air Commander Starscream snaps, <> Air Commander Starscream snaps, "SHUT UP!" (Radio) Crosscut sends Hubcap a radio transmission, 'Hubcap. Are you well? You've not been reporting in.' Hubcap's smile drops merely a fraction as he stares from the Junkion, to the shuttle, and back to the Junkion. "I need passage to Cybertron." Junkyard grins. "Sure, buddy." (Radio) Hubcap transmits, "Undercover, be in touch." to Crosscut. Junkyard stands by the Schwartz, looking sad. "You drive a hard bargain." Junkion Shuttle <''JSS Schwartz''> ;Contents: *Junkyard *Shuttle Interior *Old, Dusty Couch Junkyard looks around. Hey, whadda ya know?! It's an old, dusty couch! Hubcap takes a quick look around, then settles himself upon the couch. To all appearances lounging carelessly. But he keeps his fingers folded out of sight. Junkyard quotes, "Ah, home sweet home. Where are we going?" He adds jokingly in a Groucho Marx voice, "And why are we in this handbasket?" He waggles his optic ridges. Hubcap says, "Cybertron, I may have mentioned..." Junkyard quotes, "Ah, yes. Iacon, then? Cybertron's a big planet." Hubcap starts to nod, then pauses. "Any landing points near Kalis?" Junkyard frowns, stroking his beard. "I think the spaceport itself is long-gone, but this ship can land darn near anywhere." Hubcap nods, "Get me as close as you can..." Junkyard grins, and hops into the driver's seat. "Not a problem, kemosabe! Here, let me put on something to watch as we travel." Junkyard flips on a transmission of Firefly onto the viewscreen closest to Hubcap. Hubcap say, "Smooth ride." Junkyard quotes, "Only the best for my BFF!" He launches the giant RV, and cruises through space towards Cybertron. "Prepare to go plaid!" The ship lurches as Junkyard activates the ship's spacefold technology. Hubcap grimaces slightly. "Never one to disappoint, eh?" Junkyard quotes, "It's kind of like being drunk." The ship lurches again as the ship materializes within orbital range of Cybertron. Junkyard focuses on the controls as he eases the ship down towards Cybertron's northern hemisphere. Hubcap sighs, his fingers twitching rapidly. "What's wrong with being drunk?" Junkyard brings the ship down, down towards Kalis. "Ask a glass of water," he quips. Hubcap joins in on the punchline, from 'glass' onwards. On the viewscreen, the ghost city-state of Kalis appears, dark and foreboding. Hubcap throws the complimentary in-flight towel over his shoulder and prepares to disembark. Junkyard brings the ship in for landing. "So, what brings you to Kalis anyway, if you don't mind me asking. It's not exactly Aruba when it comes to tourist destinations," he says conversationally. Hubcap clenches his fists tightly. "Work." He states simply. Then several emotions cross his face. "I ... would not linger. As your enlightened, enflannelled Englishman notes, People are a problem!" Junkyard chuckles. "No problem. Want me to wait around to haul you back, mate?" Junkyard reaches into a Transformer-sized glovebox and pulls out a huge cabbie's hat, which he perches on his head. With the push of a button, an Available cab sign lights up on top of the ship Hubcap grins slowly. "At your own risk." Kalis Sector - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Kalis was once the site of a millennia-old civilization, a flourishing culture known for its art and philosophy. A peace-loving people overall, they didn't resist when Megatron invaded with his legions. Not wanting to risk massive destruction on both sides, the people of Kalis submitted to Megatron, and were initially spared. However, as Megatron's cruelty and tyranny became more manifest, a few citizens of Kalis organized non-violent protests against Megatron's rule. Megatron's reaction was swift. Seizing the protestors and making them watch, Megatron had every other citizen in the city - young and old, Autobot or neutral - executed, their bodies stacked along the city streets or hung from the walls as a message to others. The protesters were then released unharmed. Some broke down right there; some joined the Autobot resistance, but most simply disappeared, never to be seen again. ;Contents: *Hubcap *Junkion Shuttle <''JSS Schwartz''> Graveyard in Kalis - Cybertron In Kalis there is a huge mass grave, hastily dug for those killed in Megatron’s purges before the surviving population fled the city-state. Partially-buried bodies decompose in the night air, mostly stripped for parts by scavengers animal and mechanoid alike. From below, unsettling sounds bring to mind images of the restless dead trying to dig their way back aboveground. Whether they are caused by turborats or something else, the creepy feeling of the area keeps away all but the most courageous, desperate, or foolhardy. An unseen force guides you to the Kalis graveyard, which shows signs of recent digging, and then own into a large hole recently dug into the ground. Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron The tunnels beneath Kalis are quiet and creepy, with echoes that make it sound like one is not alone while preventing the source of any additional sounds from being identified. Pipes and conduits pass from floor to ceiling, casting shadows in the darkness and providing a million small places to hide. ;Contents: *Typhoon *Nosecone *Centurion Droids ;Obvious exits: leads to Mass Transit System - Cybertron. Typhoon stands in the tunnels below Kalis, with her sister Hurricane and what looks like all of the Technobots. Centurion Droids watch from the darkness, optics glowing red. Typhoon and the others stand amidst signs of a recent battle. Insecticon parts mingle with what seems the remnants of the dead. Centurion Droids begin to move forward, towards the gathered Autobots Strafe jumps at the sound. "What's what?" he shouts. Hubcap stumbles reluctantly down from the surface, his claws flashing and a snarl on his face as he tries to resist the summons. An unseen force guides you to descend further, and yet your body longs to feed on such energy-filled morsels before you... Hurricane looks around. "This isn't really any less creepy, to be honest." Lightspeed looks over at Nosecone, asking the question asked of Scattershot. "Actually, no. We're just as surprised as you are." Nosecone gulps. "Are they friend or foe?" he wonders, pointing at the droids. Scattershot looks over at the incoming drones, and shouts, "Relax! I got this!" Strafe stammers, "A-are you sure?" He jumps and spins again as Hubcap descends through the tunnel unexpectedly. Typhoon drawls, "The place we need to go is behind them in any case." She shrinks back, hand moving to her holstered pistol. Afterburner grins, drawing his own pistol. "Do we waste 'em, boss?" he grins. Centurion Droids come into better view. They seem damaged, as if by recent battle, and their optics glow feverishly, almost disturbingly. They move forward relentlessly, closing in on the Autobots. Hubcap stares at the approaching droids, then glances at his 'allies' and offers, "I have a towel. Some cultures consider this important." Hurricane gives Hubcap a tight grin. "You are certainly a hoopy frood, Hubcap, but I'm not sure now is the time." The Centurion Droids are large, heavily-armored drones, with light-green sensor domes mounted between massive, upsweeping shoulders. While they seem to possess no long-range weaponry, their thick dark-green arms seem powerful enough to crush all but the toughest Autobots in their bare hands. Lightspeed says, "Uh, these seem to be the Centurion Droids that guard Vector Sigma, but they look ... wrong, somehow." He draws his own pistol. "Yes, it looks like they fought something. Maybe these insecticons?" Nosecone says. <> Metroplex announces, "Fire detected in Autobot City human quarters." <> Sit-Com says, "Call 911!" Scattershot pulls out what looks like a large, chromed Autobot symbol, and holds it out at the Centurions like he's trying to Turn Undead. Strafe doesn't wait for orders and opens fire. ::>> Strafe strikes Centurion Droids with Laser . << Hubcap fights down the urge to eat you all, "Needs must," he mutters, twisting the towel into a makeshift whip, which he proceeds to use to lash out at the nearest sensor-dome. ::>> Hubcap strikes Centurion Droids with Punch. << Centurion Droids is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Hurricane eeks and yells, "Wait!" as Strafe and Hubcap move in for the attack with laser and... towel whip. Nosecone doesn't open fire, of course, because he's not on a hair trigger like two of his comrades. Scattershot lowers his Autobot sigil as the Centurions literally go to pieces, obviously more damaged than they looked from the earlier attacks. "Dammit! I said I had it!" Hubcap stares from the wreckage of the droids, back to the towel hanging limply from his hand. "I begin to see why these are held in such high regard..." Hurricane frowns. "That was the Coda Remote. They should have stopped anyway." Lightspeed bends to examine the downed droids. "Insecticon bites, definitely. And others -- these things look half-eaten, and not just by bugcons." He frowns, perplexed. Hubcap turns his back on the bodies, hand over his face. He's disgusted, honest, not hungry at all. Hurricane sighs. "Well, shall we continue, then? I don't like it here." Lightspeed straightens up, dusting off his hands. "Well, as much as I hate to leave these tunnels unprotected, it might be good to move on." Hubcap bites into a finger, and lets the tainted energon dribble into a mouth or two as he moves to follow the group, then flicks the rest away, letting it land where it will. Windshear has arrived. Typhoon and her sister Hurricane stand with the Technobots and Hubcap, surrounded by the bodies of dead Centurions, Insecticons, and the undead, from a recent battle here under Kalis. Bombshell has arrived. And there are rustlings... Windshear comes ot the end of the tunnel and lightly jumps down to the floor below. And in effect right in the middle of the gathering of undead mechs. He regains his posture and looks around. Then he spots Hubcap, "Youve been busy I take it." Afterburner whorls around, pointing his pistol at Windshear. Bombshell follows Windshear downs, looking around as he realized he's been led right into a nest of Autobots. Hubcap flaps his towel jauntily. "This makes a surprisingly effective weapon!" Hurricane frowns, "Not NOW, Hubcap." Lightspeed looks at the Decepticons, and frowns. "What are you doing here?" He looks oddly at the exchange between Windshear and Hubcap. The rustlings grow louder. Windshear looks at the Autobots pistol pointed at him and then to the Autobot, "Back off." he says curling his fang bearing a fang. Then he looks at Hurricane then to Hubcap. "You now the time draws near --" he looks at Lightspeed, "I... I'm the herald of the one you now serve --" he pauses and looks around, "What is that sound?" he asks no one in general as he tries to pinpoint where its coming from. Nosecone is noticeably nervous. This is rather uncharacteristic of the Technobot, who is usually calm and serene. "Now what do we do?" Scattershot steps forward, putting away what looks like a chrome Autobot symbol and drawing out a rifle instead that is easily as big as Hubcap. Strafe joins the group of Autobots leveling their weapons at the newly-arrived Decepticons. Unsurprisingly, he looks anxious to fire. Hubcap glances about in concern. "Yeah, sure Harold, whatever you say..." Typhoon mutters to Scattershot, "... can't... mission with them..." The rustlings turn to moans and, from the corners of your optics... was that movement? Nosecone says, "I don't liiiike this...." Scattershot barks, "Decepticons, I'm giving you one chance: Leave, or die. Now." Strafe glances around at the skuttering sounds and stammers, "I-I don't like it either, Nosecone. We gotta get out of here. We gotta!" He's starting to sound a little hysterical. Windshear frowns at hubcaps comment, is more curious about the weapons drawn on him then anything else and -- wait what was that? He looks toward where he thought he saw something and looks. "IF you truly.. one of us now, this shouldnt bother--" hes interupted by Scattershot and looks back with a smirk. "Just what I wanted.. to destroy the Seeker /and/ fight Autobots at the same time -- maybe I will just use all of you as frontline defense instead. Windshear looks at Strafe, "Calm down, Autobot!" the panels in his wrists slide backand his arm blades extend just barely. He looks around again. Hes sure he saw somethign but what he still cant find. Afterburner retorts cleverly, "And maybe we'll use YOU as target practice!" OK. Maybe not so cleverly. This is the most technologically advanced team on the planet? Bombshell mutters to Windshear, "... have time... Master... We... to stop him - or get... pit... the..." Windshear spins around at Afterburner and sneers, "Im the best chance you got of getting out of here in one peice! This is not about Decepticons vs Autobots --" he points as Bombshell, "Hes right. ARe you with us or not? If not then stay out of the way." Centurion Droids starts to stir, optics glowing once more. Deactivated parts come online once more, and the dead drones begin to move, those able beginning to stand once more.. Windshear doesnt wait for an answer and turns to the Droids. He clears his mind and tabs back into what the nanovirus is and is influence and looks up at the Droids, "Take us to... him." he orders the droids. Afterburner jumps as the droids rise around him. "Uh, boss..." Bombshell mutters to Windshear, "... what..." Centurion Droids pause a moment, and then all stop and turn to creepily stare at Windshear. The draw to descend grows stronger... Windshear concentrates and his optics slowly go black, "Do as I command. He is calling us." he hears Bombshell but doesnt give any indication. Does he know what hes doing? He hasnt decided yet... Afterburner looks surprised. "They've stopped!" He doesn't quite know what to do. Bombshell draws his rifle, ready to fight his way out of this if he has to. Hubcap glances around. Both his own hordes and the droids are succumbing to Windshear's will... and there's a pull that just leaves... The Autobots. "Okay, okay, I've been exposed to the anti-virus, it's in my energon, we can /fight/ this!" As he speaks, he scratches a gouge from his forearm, drip, drip, dripping amongst the bodies. Centurion Droids suddenly turn in unison, and begin to march in unison back into the tunnels, leading the way to passages that descend even deeper into Cybertron. Windshear slowly looks back at the Autobots in the room. "Hubcap, all of you, follow my lead." and he looks back at the Droids as they start down the passage way. the Zombie Seeker begins to follow. Hurricane steps closer to Hubcap, gripping his arm. "Hubcap! It's not working!" Afterburner scowls. "Screw you, Decepticon! I'm not goin' down there!" Bombshell, however, moves to follow Windshear. Centurion Droids descend own into the Underworld. Windshear spins back around , the look on his face viscous, "Then stay here and die." he seethes. Centurion Droids has left. Hubcap sighs, then wraps the towel around his wound (Towel +2), and follows in mock resignation. Bombshell stops sudenly, almost running into Windshear. ::GAME: Bombshell FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. *clunk* But behind, there are rumblings. Bombshell mutters to Windshear. Windshear resists the urge to look down at the Insecticon that just walked into him. Instead he pushes him to the side and behind him so he can keep following the droids. Hurricane looks at Scattershot. "Should we follow?" Underworld - Cybertron The unmapped, largely unexplored levels immediately below Cybertron's disused sewer system are known as Underworld, home to all sorts of horrible things. ;Contents: *Hubcap *Centurion Droids *Uber-Seeker ;Obvious exits: leads to Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron. leads to Grease Pits of Polyhex. The Uber-Seeker is a large, crazed-looking proto-Decepticon, with glowing crimson optics and dull, bare-steel armor. ;Shambling Hordes This is a mass of what appears to be animated dead Transformers. Although slow, they relentlessly pursue anyone who enters the graveyard, seeming intent to grab and pull when down into the graves for their own nefarious purposes. Most seem at least partially picked apart by scavengers, but all shuffle ahead with no sign of compassion, fear, or intelligence. Windshear has arrived. Uber-Seeker stands with a host of undead, who have obviously been digging, digging, digging for weeks. They've exposed a hidden chamber deep beneath Cybertron, and are literally eating their way through the seal protecting the room. Windshear enters behind the Droids quietly and slowly. He pauses and takes in the scene before him and then focuses on the Uber-Seeker. "Why have you returned?" he asks bluntly. Bombshell has arrived. Hubcap tumbles head over heels downwards, but upon reaching the ground, tries to remain quiet, keeping one optic on the Uber-Seeker, the other on the door. Uber-Seeker turns to look at Windshear. "You know why we've some. Today we raise the Master, and tonight we feast!" Uber-Seeker chuckles as his zombie minions continue to eat their way into the sealed chamber. Windshear takes a slow step toward the Seeker and is subtly sizing him up. "What if I say... no?" he challenges. He has to stop this somehow. It will destroy whats left of this planet if their master rises and everyone is turned. By Primus, the bots and cons don't need anyone else jumping in and ruining their war for dominance over the other now do they? Bombshell backs up Windshear, but looks reeeeeeeeally unsure about it, as if ready to run and leave the Zombie Seeker to die at any moment. Centurion Droids fall in around the Uber-Seeker, submitting themselves to his control over Windshear's Shambling Hordes has arrived. Windshear narrows his forked optics at the Droids, "You chose to die then...." he says flatly. Bombshell looks even less excited about this plan as the droids change sides against them. Windshear says quietly to the Insecticon, "Ready your shells, Bombshell..." Centurion Droids stare hungily at the Decepticons, as if just waiting for the Uber-Seeker to give the order. Windshear sends a radio transmission. (RADIO) Hubcap begins jamming all transmissions in the area. Windshear snaps a look at Hubcap, "What are you doing?" Bombshell rasps, "R-ready, Windshear." Centurion Droids seems to draw power from the nearness of the seal. Their wounds begin to heal, and their optics glow with increasing redness. Hubcap is clutching his head and staggering. "Can't let, others, it'd take control!" Is that the exit over there? Shambling Hordes keep eating and digging, until suddenly there's a crack, and the funk of 40 thousand years waffs from a hole in the seal. They continue digging and eating, making the hole wider... Uber-Seeker commands, "You will obey, or you will die." Windshear wrinkles his nose at the sudden smell (and now vincint price is in windys players head as is Thriller.. thanks...) and looks at Hubcap, "Then keep it going..." if it will stop a possible take over of the cowardly bots above then its worth it. He extends his blades more and steps toward the Uber-Seeker, "It is you who will die." Bombshell mutters to himself, "... as soon... I got..." Centurion Droids step forward, ready to defend the Uber-Seeker. "Now, Bombshell." Windshear whispers. Nosecone slips into the area that Hubcap and WIndshear went...and quietly spies! Uber-Seeker stands before a gaping hole into a strange chamber deep within Cybertron. His zombie minions have just chewed their way into the sealed room, and the awakened Centurions seem ready to defend him from the Decepticons. Hubcap's steady, yet unorthodox progress towards the exit is de-railed as the ground crumbles beneath his feet, and he tumbles downwards, to face... The Uber-Seeker is a large, crazed-looking proto-Decepticon, with glowing crimson optics and dull, bare-steel armor. (RADIO) There is a jamming field blocking radio signals in this area. (Source: Hubcap) Hubcap grins and raises a claw-tipped finger. "Do you floss?" Then he slumps, slinks, shuffles and, ultimately, legs it. Bombshell takes a step back, and from near the tunnel entrance fires a cerebro shell, not at the droids, but at the Uber-Seeker himself Hibernation Chamber - Depths of Cybertron The Hibernation Chamber is a large room constructed by the Quintessons in the very depths of Cybertron during their rule of the mechanical planet. Placed in the lowest known levels of the machine world, the Hibernation Chamber appears organic in construction and has large biological cocoons hooked to a machine where they are suspended above through cords. Eeeeeewwwwww. These cocoons pulse as they kept their occupants in a deep sleep. The Hibernation Chamber was used by the Quintessons to trap the most powerful Trans-Organics, which they could not destroy and were to remain there for all of time. A secondary larger chamber nearby is sealed. ;Contents: *Hubcap *Ancient Seal ;Obvious exits: ut leads to Underworld - Cybertron. A large, ancient seal barricades a second chamber nearby. The seal looks very old but unbroken, and contains numerous warnings in a primordial Quintesson script, as well as what appears to be mysterious spells and hexes. Cocoons pulse in the room, yearning for release. Beneath the second seal in the room, palpable evil seems to stir. Hubcap draws breath calmly, then he steps forwards, pacing until he's at the foot of the seal. Hubcap frowns at the seal, then unwinds his towel from his wound. Twisting it tightly, he lets drops of his energon fall onto the seal. (Towel +3) Alas, the seal is the strongest of Quintesson technology, and will require more than that to crack (as much as the references are appreciated). Shambling Hordes has arrived. Shambling Hordes pile through the hole they've made, surrounding Hubcap and the seal... The Dweller seems to sense Hubcap's presence, and demands the energy collected be returned... Hubcap reaches out and seizes one of the horde, then slams it onto the seal, utilising it's own limbs to pin it down, and let the energon lingering in its systems spill out. At the influx of the tainted energon, the seal starts to crack. Just a little, but it's a start. The rest of the horde move in, but don't attack. They seem to be offering themselves for sacrifice. Hubcap glances from the seal, to the horde, to the entrance. "This might take some time..." He reaches for the next sacrifice. It's a sickening, dirty job, but the more undead are ripped open and their energon spilled, the more the seal cracks, and something beneath stirs, shaking the room around Hubcap and the horde. Hubcap digs his claws across his arm again, re-opening the wound, and flicks his own energon across the seal. Hubcap's own energon is the last element needed. The seal splits, and the room rumbles and bucks, ripping open the hunks behind Hubcap. As unearthly horrors spill out behind him, and even larger horror stirs, and the ground behind begins to rip and tear... Demogorgon has connected. The Trans-Organics were the first creation of the Quintessons, predating even the Transformers themselves. Large by even Cybertronian standards, the beasts were deemed ill-fit for even the most simple of tasks. Violent and uncontrollable, the beasts can be put to use for one thing and one thing only: destruction. Most of the Trans-Organics were destroyed in the distant past, but those that could not be destroyed were left in a Hibernation Chamber deep within Cybertron. DEMOGORGON was one of those Trans-Organics, and has grown in intelligence and power during his long sleep. ;Trans-Organics The Trans-Organics were the first creation of the Quintessons, predating even the Transformers themselves. Large by even Transformers standards, the beasts were deemed ill-fit for even the most simple of tasks. Too violent, uncontrollable, the beasts can be put to use for one thing and one thing only: destruction. The Trans-Organics break free of their hibernation pods. Some move towards Hubcap and the broken seal, while others flee out into the tunnels.. Demogorgon emerges more slowly than the others, looking around at the chaos Hubcap has unleashed. His two heads smile at the unleashing of destruction, and he seems pleased. Trans-Organics has left. Demogorgon steps down off the dias and approaches Hubcap. "You have done well, little one." Demogorgon asks, "What is your name?" Hubcap drops to one knee. "I am called Hubcap." Demogorgon looks down at Hubcap, both mouths talking at once. "Rise, Hubcap. You will be rewarded. Now, step aside. The Master rises!" Demogorgon steps back from the inner chamber as the seal falls away and the earth bucks and shakes. Hubcap obeys, even before he realises it. Tentacles reach through the hole, widening it as they tear away at solid rock and steel. A massive sandworm-esque maw emerges, as huge as anything Hubcap has ever seen aside from perhaps Metroplex. Demogorgon hisses, "The Master rises! All will be consumed!" Demogorgon is slammed back as the rushing Dweller fills the chamber, crushing and devouring any unlucky Trans-Organics in its path. Even as Demogorgon is carelessly smacked into a wall, he continues to praise the rise of the Dweller Dweller has arrived. The Dweller is a large Trans-Organic that was created by the Quintessons in the distant past on Cybertron. Due to its violent and dangerous nature, it was sealed by the Quintessons for all of time. Like a vampire, it has the power to drain the life force from anything it touches. It is virtually indestructible and not very nice at all. Its victims end up as lumbering zombie-like minions who inherit the Dweller's power-draining ability. These "Energy Vampires" mindlessly seek out new victims, sucking them dry before returning to the Dweller and transferring their collected energy to the creature. Hubcap frowns to himself. "This doesn't bode well." Dweller is vast - almost as large as Trypticon, and all mouth, tentacles, and teeth. It drains the energy of anything it touches, turning uneaten victims into mindless slaves. A mighty Wyrm of unbelievable power, its presence spells the possible end to Cybertron. Dweller powers past the Trans-Organics, crushing many of its worshippers as it thunders out of its prison. Only the quick Demogorgon and the tiny Autobot survive the onslaught. Dweller has left. Hubcap blinks and gazes at the crushed hulks. "Not my fault!" Then he hurries after the Dweller before anyone can point out that it in fact is. Demogorgon picks himself up from the ground, smiling with both mouths even as energon and gore leaks from massive rends all over his body. Demogorgon follows the Dweller out, to watch his ascension. Underworld - Cybertron The unmapped, largely unexplored levels immediately below Cybertron's disused sewer system are known as Underworld, home to all sorts of horrible things. ;Contents: *Hubcap *Dweller *Trans-Organics *Nosecone *Windshear *Centurion Droids *Uber-Seeker ;Obvious exits: leads to Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron. leads to Grease Pits of Polyhex. leads to Hibernation Chamber - Depths of Cybertron. Dweller fills the hall, rising over the managerie of crushed and bleeding minions. Most of the droids have been smashed and consumed, as the Trans-Organics spills upward towards the surface. The Uber-Seeker raises his arms in triumph, offering Windshear as a sacrifice to the Dweller even as the broken Zombie Seeker struggles to flee. Before Windshear can escape, however, the Dweller swoops down to consume his first true meal of his Awakening... Demogorgon has arrived. Dweller arrives from the Hibernation chamber to observe the destruction of Cybertron. Demogorgon arrives from the Hibernation chamber to observe the destruction of Cybertron. Dweller swoops down to consume his long-awaited sacrifice. ::>> Dweller strikes Uber-Seeker with Devour. << Uber-Seeker is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Windshear sees the uber-seeker bevome the first meal and if anything that just increases his determination to get the slag out of there. Dweller eats the Uber-Seeker with a crunch and a slurp, rewarding his thousands of vorns of effort by giving him the honor of being the first sentient being eaten by the Dweller. Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs